Child car seats are well known. Children, when they are babies and very young, are placed in child car seats for safety while they are being transported in an automobile. Typically, a child car seat is configured so that it can be connected to a car seat base. The car seat base is configured to stay inside the automobile at all times and is held in place by a seat belt. The child car seat can then be snap fit or slip fit onto the base to secure the car seat to the seat of the automobile. Often parents and care givers will remove the car seat from the base if they wish to carry the child and the car seat to another location.
Parents and child care givers also commonly use strollers to transport the child. Often the parent will need to carry the stroller so that it is always available for usage. Strollers include a handle that allow the parents to move the stroller as they wish. Handles and strollers are well known in the prior art. In addition to the car seat, having to carry around a stroller can be time consuming, tedious and frustrating.
What is needed is a device that easily transforms a preexisting, commonly available car seat into stroller.